


So Have I - Tenth Doctor x Reader Fluff

by Avia_Rein



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Life in the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Doctor," I said in a soft voice, "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time."I do not own Doctor Who or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write fluff.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 7





	So Have I - Tenth Doctor x Reader Fluff

I leaned against the railing as I watched the Doctor work. He was muttering to himself as he tried to get the Tardis working properly again.   
"Is there anything I can help with?" I hollered down to him. I heard a bang that sounded like he had hit his head on something, a dark muttering, and the Doctor slid out from the hole he had been working in. Sure enough, he had smacked his head on something and cut himself a bit.  
Sighing, I offered my hand down to him, "Come on you klutz, let's get you bandaged up." The Doctor let me help him up then let me lead him to a seat along the wall. After making sure he wouldn't move, I went to go get the first aid kit.   
Kneeling down in front of him, I disinfected the cut. It wasn't bad, it was barely even bleeding. To be completely honest, I think it hurt his pride more than anything else. The Doctor sat there, keeping his eyes on anything but me.   
"Oh come on," I chided softly, "It was an accident. Besides, I don't think a little cut..." I was abruptly cut off when the Doctor turned his head and promptly shut me up by pressing his lips to mine.   
"Doc...Doctor..." I stammered when he pulled away after a moment, touching my lips with my fingers. The Doctor gave me a small smile in return, watching as my face turned beet red.   
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He said softly, then leaned in and gently kissed me for a second time. I was prepared this time, returning the kiss as butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I had secretly wondered for some time what it would be like to kiss the Doctor and now my secret desire had become true.   
After a long, caressing kiss, the Doctor finally pulled back, watching me to see how I would react.   
"Doctor," I said in a soft voice, "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time."


End file.
